Jacob Crow
Jacob Crow is a crazed scientist who first made an appearance in TimeSplitters Future Perfect. During his quest for immortality, he came across the ability to travel through time, an ability he used to create a time loop so that his younger self could have a lifetime worth of research. Eventually, he created the TimeSplitters, the race who are at war with humanity throughout the whole series. Contents http://timesplitters.wikia.com/wiki/Jacob_Crow# hide#Crow's Story #Cortez's Encounters With Crow ##1924 ##1969 ##1994 ##2052 ##2243 ##1924 #Obtaining the Time Crystals #Trivia Crow's StoryEdit Crow's story is hard to judge, since you see him at different ages during different time zones. Also, due to the fact that he directly interacts with himself, he changes his own history which makes it impossible to know for sure in which order he visited each time zone. Cortez's Encounters With CrowEdit Sergeant Cortez encounters Crow in every time zone he visits, and each time he finds Crow at a different stage in his life. 1924Edit Cortez first sees Crow in 1924, on an island just off the coast of Scotland. Crow appears old, and is standing in front of a window speaking to his men in what appears to be a conference room. Cortez then encounters Crow under the island in his office, but before Cortez can say anything, Crow had spotted him, grabbed a handfull of papers, and jumped to another time. Cortez encounters the Splitter Crow again under the island just off the coast of Scotland. Anya creates a time-loop that lets Cortez team up with himself and they defeat Crow. Doing so ensures that theTimeSplitters never get created, and that the war never happens. 1969Edit Cortez then sees Crow as a much younger man in a Russian trainyard during 1969. Hiding with Harry Tipperbehind some crates, learning what is known about the two. Later, Crow is gathering troops from evil geniusKhallos and sending them through a wormhole to another time. He then spots Cortez and jumps through himself to leave some guards to deal with Cortez. Khallos attempts to escape on his train. 1994Edit During 1994, Cortez encounters Crow in his youngest form at a mansion in Connecticut, it turns out that this is before Crow has even discovered to travel through time. A much older Crow jumps to this moment and gives his younger self a time device, they then both disappear to another time. 2052Edit In the basement lab complex of the U-Genix building in 2052, Cortez finds an old Crow, who hasn't yet discovered how to time-travel. He then witnesses the young Crow from 1994 appear and give his older self a time device. They both again disappear to other times. 2243Edit After assisting the resistance against the machines, Cortez fights a grotesque beast during 2243 in a secret area of the UltraNet HQ underground only to find out that it is Crow. His age at this point is impossible to determine. Cortez confronts Crow of creating the TimeSplitters and Crow mentions how he became one himself. He claims that doing so has "freed him from the bonds of mortality". He then follows Cortez back to 1924. Where the first of the Time Crystals are dicovered. Obtaining the Time CrystalsEdit Unfortunately, there is a continuity error in regard to how Jacob Crow manages to get to 1924 to mine the island in the first place and how he knew where to mine. It is unknown if there was an external source who told him where to mine. If he managed to accidentally fall through a wormhole and end in 1924 or earlier, he may have seen the Time Crystals first hitting the Scottish Island, and then begun to mine it in 1924. However if you consider the fact that Cortez meets many of his future selves throughout the game and you then go forward to do what they did, you can assume that a timeline where Crow never completed his research didn't exist, just as a timeline where Cortez can't get through the door on the Scottish island doesn't exist. Alternatively, it may have just been a mistake. TriviaEdit *Jacob Crow's surname (and the subsequent city he names after himself, Kronia) is obviously based on Chronos, the personification of time in Greek Mythology and root of words such as "chronological" and "chronometer". His first name may be a reference to the Jacob's Ladder apparatus, a staple of classic mad scientists in films. *Jacob Crow traveling back in time to give the time device to his younger self could be a reference to''Back to the Future Part II'' when an older Biff gives his young self the Sports Almanac. Category:Characters